An Eon's Gift
by ThatGalladeAcrossTheStreet
Summary: After his loss in the Unova league, Ash decides to stay at home for a few years, rather than head to another region. When he emerges from Pallet, he's a different man, powerful, skilled, and courageous (plus Aura). As he thinks about where to go, he remembers one of his greatest adventures; Altomare. Altoshipping, probably Dewshipping. I suck at summaries. First story, no flaming!
1. Chapter 1

**ThatGallade: ****Hello everyone, this is ThatGalladeAcrossTheStreet coming in from the Naga IV! This is my first fic, and I hope to eventually break 100k words without throwing my computer out the window!**

**Ash:**** For now though, he'd be happy with just five thousand… (Sniggers)**

**ThatGallade:**** Oh yeah, you laugh now, just wait to see what I've got in store for you, asshole. Oh, guess what, I'm calling you Ashhole now! Whew… alright, do the disclaimer, ASHHOLE!**

**Ash:**** Why you son of a- fine, whatever. ThatGalladeAcrossTheStreet does not own Pokémon or anyone in it. If he did, the amount of people watching would be same number of people that have favorited this piece of crap, which is currently zero. Unfortunately, he does technically own the plot, not like that counts for much.**

**ThatGallade:**** Screw you. (Picks up a book and throws it at him) Also, special thanks to Mekon and ARCEUS-Master, for providing us all two excellent stories; said stories are also where most of the inspiration for this came from.**

(3rd Person POV)

It was dawn, arguably the most beautiful time of day in the Pokémon universe. All across the world, people were waking up to see the sunrise, start their day, and go to work, school, etc. However, in the massive ocean between Johto and Hoenn, there was a man that was getting up for a different reason, not the sunrise, nor to go to work, but to return to a place he left long ago.

Ash was looking out over the vast sea of blue with Pikachu on his shoulder, and although he was enjoying the brilliant orange sunrise, he was searching for something, no, some_where_, he left behind him on his journey years ago, and the site of some of his best memories, as well as a few of his worst. Ash had stopped going through different regions and collecting badges after his attempt in Unova; instead, he headed back home for many years. Ash had matured greatly over the nine years he'd been gone, both physically and mentally. He had helped many people back in Kanto, which he had returned to for six years, before leaving for three years to train in aura. He had helped people around town with their problems, as well as frequently helping wild Pokémon when they got hungry in the winter, or when one got too powerful and started bullying the others. He still had the scars from when the Fearow he met early on recognized him, and attacked, slashing long gashes down his chest and face. Because of this, he frequently wears a hooded jacket with a half mask underneath. The Naïve ten-year-old he once was would've been terrified by the changes in him. He was mature, powerful, and most of all, able to hurt those who wished to abuse Pokémon without any regrets.

However, despite the changes to his life and naivety, his style of clothing remained mostly the same, but there were a few tweaks here and there when he got update to date technologically. The changes included a near-limitless backpack and a device on your arm that held your Pokémon inside small crystals, roughly the size of a baseball in diameter. His personality had hardened, but he was still kind, caring, and friendly. He had also gone through a Mental Activation (A specific procedure that allows the patient's mind to be able to interpret the Pokémon language) four years after his return to Pallet, and that greatly assisted with his work in the town…

(Ash's POV)

As the ship, the S.S. Seagale, moves forward, a small smile tugs at Ash's lips as he notices a landmass ahead. As they get closer to Altomare, he casts out his aura to scan the crowds for a certain dragon. He finds her, sitting on the beach, staring out wistfully into the ocean. The ocean, he notices, is the same one where that the tsunami came from that killed- 'no', he thought, forcefully shoving the thought from his mind. 'I won't get back into _that_ day again.' He could still remember the events of Altomare. His smile, which had disappeared by now, slowly begins to form again as he thinks about Latias.

His thoughts are cut short when he notices Brock come up behind him from the lower deck. Smile fading, Ash turns around to see what it is his friend needs.

"Hey Ash, we'll be docking in Altomare in fifteen minutes, so you'd better get packed up so you can go to the garden, as I know what you're thinking." Brock was right, as soon as he said _garden_, Ash's thoughts returned to Latias, Bianca, and Lorenzo, three of his closest friends, aside from his companions. However, Brock's words brought him back to reality, and he nodded in assent, before going below deck to pack up. "You know, you can be a real lunkhead sometimes, even though you've matured." Pikachu says to Ash while he heads down. "If anyone mentions Latias or any of the others, you lose your train of thought. You need to stop that." he continues. Ash just pushes him off his shoulder and starts to pack.

**(I really don't need to go through this, do I?)**

Fourteen minutes later, Ash is standing on the top deck of the Seagale, waiting for the call to depart to be made. When the call finally comes, Ash steps up to the safety fence, looks down, and jumps off toward the dock. He flips twice in the air with Pikachu right next to him while people scream around him, afraid this man is suicidal, and his taking his pokémon with him. Imagine everyone's surprise when they both twist though the air, with Ash landing powerfully on one knee and Pikachu landing gracefully on his shoulder.

"You're still a show off Ash!" is what he hears a second after he hits the ground, when the wind stops whistling in his ears. He turns around to see Misty running up to him, mallet over her shoulder. "Hey, I try, I try, Misty." he says back, with his trademark grin. "I miss this place so much, but I miss Latios. It's nice to finally be back here though…" He thinks aloud.

"It's alright Ash." Brock says. "We all miss him. At least we can see Bianca and Lorenzo again. Besides; there are SOOO MANY BEAUTIFUL LADIES!" He yells, before running toward the nearest girl, only to be stopped by an Aura Barrier. "Brock, I'll cut you a deal." Ash says. "You wait an hour and a half to allow us to get situated, and THEN you can go and flirt. Make sure to tell Toxicroak you have my clearance for seven girls." He continues, before getting out a piece of paper and writing something down. "Here, show that to Toxicroak before you start." He says, noting Brock's creepy look of glee. "Stay away from both Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy, try someone else for once. That's on the paper as well." Ash finishes, before walking off.

"So anyways Ash, what do you think about visiting the garden?" Misty asks as she catches up to him "and why did you let him flirt? He's hopeless!" "I thought I'd give him a chance, his constant flirting is getting annoying but anyway, let's go!" he says, before using his aura to enhance his legs, and then running off at 40 kph.

As they head off, a certain red dragon begins to follow them. As she tries to search for them, she notices they walk into a back alleyway that leads into the garden. Ecstatic that she followed them without their knowledge, she creeps up on them invisible as they sit down at a bench, and wait patiently. She fails to notice the slight sheen of their bodies until it's too late. A massive weight falls down on her shoulders, and, fearing that Team Rocket is attacking again, she quickly throws up a psychic barrier to repel the offender, only to be surprised when the figure counters it with an Aura Shield. She charges up a Mist Ball, (Latias's signature move) when the figure uses an Aura Dampener, an ability available only to veteran Aura Guardians, negating her attack. She is about to turn and fly off when suddenly, she gets glomped from behind. Fearfully, she turns her head to face her attacker. However, she is shocked by who she sees.

"Hahaha, I got you good Tia!" says Ash, his younger self poking through the cracks in the wall of age and wisdom. (Wow, metaphors? I am such a loser)

"_WHAT?"_she cries. _"How could you do that, and why in Arceus are you wearing a hood and mask?"_

"Oh my Arceus, you should've seen your face! How about we go to Bianca's place and I'll explain everything, let's just say I've had an eventful five years… Also, you don't really need to worry about telepathy once we get to Bianca's, I can understand you just fine. Besides, I like hearing your beautiful voice." He says, flirting not-so-subtly before bursting out laughing at her face, which had gone as red as her feathers from his little comment.

(3rd Person POV/Omniscient (There will be thoughts and emotions from most of the people in the room, as I'd rather not switch POV's every two sentences. Remember, I'm fairly new to writing.))

Ash, after finally calming down from laughing his ass off, heads off to Bianca's house next to the garden, with Latias following him, invisible. They chat mentally along the way, and he catches up with the events that occurred after he left Altomare. Apparently, no major threats to the city had shown up, and it was mostly just watching over the Soul Dew and keeping the garden safe. After a couple minutes, the two reach Bianca's house. Ash is somewhat surprised to see his friends already there with Bianca, but decided that they had gone straight to Lorenzo's, rather than head to the garden like he had.

"Come on Ash, why do you always take so long? Did you get lost AGAIN?" Misty yells. "Knowing you, that wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it…" She muttered under her breath.

"Hey!" He retorts smartly. "I'll have you know that I took so long because I was pranking Latias, and what I did takes a bit of time to perform! You know Aura Clones are draining on someone's energy reserves, even me!"

Bianca watched to two go at it, and was wondering whether to intervene when Brock did so instead, pulling the two apart before things got physical. At the same time, Lorenzo walked in the room and saw the two seething at each other. Bianca heads over to talk with her grandfather and explain what is going on before he started jumping to conclusions.

Misty grumbles something about Ash actually having a valid point for once while he explains what happened over the past few years, including his training and staying at Pallet Town, and to Latias specifically, why he could understand her. Latias's face, which had started out relatively calm, with hints of fear and anger, began to show mortification as she heard about some of his hardships. Bianca had a similar look on her face, and Lorenzo looked somewhat disturbed. It wasn't until he explained some of what he had gained, both in body, and in spirit, that they began relaxing. Latias began to smile. 'He really is different than he used to be.' She thought. 'Maybe now that he's matured, he'll notice me more for being a woman, and not just a friend. Maybe we can be more…'

(Ash's POV (I intend to stick with this one for a bit.))

As her thoughts wander, Ash notices that the Soul Dew is glowing. As he looks further, he feels an overwhelming compulsion to go and pick it up. As he walks over, he checks to see if Latias saw. However, she was still lost in her own fantasy, and failed to notice that he was gone. Ash felt another bout of desire to pick up the Soul Dew, and goes back to walking closer to it. The Dew begins to glow brighter and brighter with each step, and it eventually comes to the point where he has to use Aura to enhance his eyesight just to see somewhat clearly.

When he gets close, the urge to pick up the Dew is so powerful that it is as if his hands are not in control of themselves anymore. He picks up the gem, when suddenly; everything around him disappears, only for a new landscape, a field of absolutely nothing, to take it over. Ash turns around, curious as to what just happened, only to be shocked and scared out of his mind when he sees the bright, slightly transparent red eyes that could only belong to Latios.

**ThatGallade:**** Sooooo, what do you all think? For anyone that may or may not ask, I got the idea for holding pokémon in crystals from Primordial Soul's The Altomare Ace. Heck, about 86% of my ideas come from other stories. (Muffled curses can be heard) I locked up Ash so he won't bother me while I'm writing this. Remember, flames are NOT appreciated and will be ignored. (Maybe) However, constructive criticism that does not involve insulting me, my work, or anything about my work is welcome, as long as it isn't a flame. (Muffled screaming) Dammit, I'd better go get Ash out of that closet before he remembers his Aura and breaks the door down. Before I go, I'll post some great stories I've read and you all should read too if you haven't already. (Most will be Altoshipping, and underlined stories are stories I got ideas from. I'm pretty dependent on other stories to get things started. I have no life.)**

**A New Chance at Life and A New Chance for Adventure**** – ARCEUS-master**

**The Altomare Ace**** – Primordial Soul**

**The Blade and the Embrace – galladefenrir4**

**The Black Latios**** – Mekon **

**Guardian of Altomare**** – BladeofthePoet**

**Time-Crossed Heroes (sequel to GoA) – BladeofthePoet**

**Light's Adventures – EeveeinHeat**

**Soul Guardians – latiasfan1**

**Thank you for considering my opinion (I hope). I would actually post others, but I don't know the author names off the top of my head. As you can see, I draw inspiration from a lot of things. Unfortunately, it's hard for me to start off a piece of writing without first reading through five or six stories. Also for anyone that asks, I WILL be including some of Ash's companions, but I think only May and/or Dawn will have travel with him in the long term. Still wondering if I'm going to add Bianca (Altomare, not Unova) to this for any major length of time, or if she'll just be someone who shows up every now and then. Note that Bianca and Lorenzo are still under the same roof, so though I may refer to the house as Bianca's or Lorenzo's, they stay at the same place. I was tempted to give Bianca her own place, but decided that in the timeframe of this story, she wouldn't have earned **_**quite**_** enough money selling paintings to potentially buy a house yet. Some may ask why Bianca and Lorenzo are two of his closest non-companion friends, but y'know, the DMA, a tsunami, and a bunch of other scary shit'll do that to you…**

**ThatGalladeAcrossTheStreet, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ThatGallade: Hey all, good to see you again! I know that the first chapter could have been better, but honestly, I could care less about that right now, mostly because the reviews I have been getting so far have all been positive, so thanks guys (and girls, I'm not sexist)! So Ashhole, do the disclaimer, if you please.**

**Ash: ThatGalladeAcrossTheStreet does not need to do the disclaimer anymore, thanks for the heads-up Storylover Vodhr- Dux Ducis, it's appreciated by me, but not ThatGal!**

**ThatGallade: Yeah yeah Ashhole, we know you're a prick, m'kay? So just stop being rude and annoying and do it right next chapter or I'll kill you off in the third chapter, got it? Also, again, special thanks to ARCEUS-master and Mekon for providing two excellent stories, especially now that we know Mekon's not dead! Review responses will be in the bottom AN Also, I'm going to try and write this in the past tense, so tell me how I do, okay? I find it easier to write in past tense, but sometimes it's harder as well.**

**Last Chapter:**

_When he gets close, the urge to pick up the Dew is so powerful that it is as if his hands are not in control of themselves anymore. He picks up the gem, when suddenly; everything around him disappears, only for a new landscape, a field of absolutely nothing, to take it over. Ash turns around, curious as to what just happened, only to be shocked and scared out of his mind when he sees the bright, slightly transparent red eyes that could only belong to Latios._

"So, what now?"-normal speech

"_I'm heading out."- telepathy_

_I love Pokémon.-thoughts and/or emphasis_

_**Chapter Two: Resurrection**_

(3rd Person POV/Omniscient)

"Latios?" Ash gasped.__He was shocked and ecstatic. Ash quickly went over and embraced the blue dragon, words unable to express his happiness at seeing a friend he presumed dead. And yet, Ash was curious about the situation. This made no sense, Latios's soul was supposed to be inside the Soul Dew, which meant that Ash shouldn't have been able to see it unless…

"Sonuvabitch!" He grumbled, backing away a few steps. "You could at least have given me some warning first before you drag me into this thing, man. I like my soul where it is, thank you very much…"

"My apologies Ash." Latios tried to appease the trainer. "Do not worry, your soul will remain undamaged. The soul dew will not absorb it if there is one already inside, which brings me to my next point. But first, would you mind explaining to me how you knew what I did? Last time you were here you didn't seem to be nearly as knowledgeable on the subject of souls." Latios finished, with a questioning look in his crimson eyes.

Ash, having expected the question the instant he started complaining, gave a shortened explanation of the events that had occurred after Latios's death, with a promise for a more detailed one later. He shuddered at the thought of the dragon's passing. By the time he finished his abridged explanation, Latios's eyes were practically popping out of his head.

"So… you're meaning to tell me that you have met EVERY legendary Pokémon with the exception of Raikou, and saved the life of Lord Arceus itself*?" He asked, trying to contemplate just what the young man in front of him had done while he'd been in the soul dew.

"Yeah, pretty much." Was the teen's simple reply. "Honestly, it's nothing that special. I'm sure any decent person would have done it. I mean, some of these situations could have easily escalated into worldwide threats. I just thought that, y'know, I may as well try and do _something._" I couldn't just let the Creator die, now could I, that'd be horrible. That, and after you and Lucario, well… I couldn't bear to see something like that happen again." He finished, a pained look in his eyes. Latios could see that despite all the things he'd done, that Ash was still only a teenager, and as such was emotionally unprepared for what had happened, at least when he'd done such great things. Now, the dragon wasn't so sure.

"Sooo…" Ash continued. "Um, what exactly am I doing here?" he asked mareepishly. "I mean, all I know is that the Soul Dew was… calling, for lack of a better word. I presume that was your doing?"

"You're correct Ash. You see, while I am in the Soul Dew, I can feel the presence of everything in the city, and, if someone lets their guard down, even look into their surface thoughts." The dragon explained. "I've been noticing a few thoughts here and there inside the garden. Some of these were my sister's, while others belonged to Bianca and Lorenzo." He continued. "I've noticed that, while they are much happier with you around, they still frequently feel the pain of loss that came with my death. I cannot help but feel very guilty for this. As such, and I know this sounds very Farfetch'd (you see what I did there?), I would like to ask you to free my soul. If you free my soul, I can escape the confines of the Soul Dew, and return to the physical world." he said. Now, Latios could only hope that Ash would agree. He knew that with the Aura abilities he gained during his training in Cameron Palace and at the Tree of Beginning, Ash would be strong enough to break his bonds, however, he worried about what it might do to the teen. _Still, his Aura is quite strong… _the dragon mused. _Perhaps it might even be on the same level as me or my sister. If so… _

"I'll do it!" Ash said excitedly. He'd always felt terrible about Latios's passing, and now he had a ready-made chance to bring the Eon back to the world of the living! _Could this possibly get _any _better? _He wondered in, well, wonder. "I know I can do it!"

_His old energy is coming back. _Latios chuckled mentally. _"Alright Ash, then let us begin." _The dragon telepathed. _"To start, we must join hands. This will provide a stable conduit for your Aura and soul to reenergize mine beyond the normal levels for me, even when I wasn't trapped here. Once that is complete, then I will use my abilities to stabilize the Soul Dew, so that another DMA incident does not happen again. When the Soul Dew is able to function stably without me inside it, I will return as much energy as I can without endangering either of us. Too little in either of us, and you already know what happens. Too much, and we will explode." _The dragon finished his explanation, looking to Ash for approval.

"Alright then, I say we get on with it!" The teen said excitedly. He didn't care if he died, or nearly died, it would all be worth it to bring Latios back. He had to do it, for Latias!

"_Then start… now!" _The Eon telepathed, taking Ash's hands in his own. Immediately, he felt revitalized, as he felt the teen's strength merge with his own. Latios reveled in it for a moment, before returning to the task at hand. Now that he was stronger, he could see the bonds that held him in the jewel, three great chains of Aura that pulsed with power. However, the more Ash's energy fed into his own, the more the Eon's power grew over the chains. After about thirty seconds of transfer, the dragon found the strength to break his bonds, and the chains shatter instantly. Immediately, Latios cut the connection; Ash was incredibly pale, and looked as if he could collapse in a moment. The Eon raced over to Ash, keeping him upright. Latios knew that his body's ambient energy, combined with Ash's soul and Aura would help keep the teen alive until Latios stabilized the Soul Dew. The dragon looked around; already the inside of the jewel was collapsing in on itself. There was no time to waste. The Eon picked up Ash and flew off to the jewel's "core" at breakneck speed (A.N. Think of the core from the Tree of Beginning. The Dew is alive and sentient, but needs some form of soul and/or Aura energy to stay that way.).

Upon reaching the core, Latios was worried. It was a larger version of the Soul Dew, and could definitely be saved, but there was more damage than he thought; it was like a cracked egg, a patchwork of energy barely holding itself together, and was tinted a violent red; a sign that it was dying. He set Ash on his back and floated over to it. Immediately, the Dew's core pulsed with energy, investigating the intruder. However, upon reading the dragon's soul signature, it calmed, and let him pass. There was another soul, very weak, but it paid it no mind. Latios flew up to the approximate center of the core, and began to feed his Aura into it. The gem brightened subtly, and some of the nastier cracks began to repair themselves. As more energy was fed to the Dew, the brighter it got, eventually making it difficult to see for anyone who wasn't a legendary Pokémon. Finally, the Dew was mostly repaired, and Latios began to pour some of his soul inside as well; as a legendary, it would regenerate as long as he had enough left. Finally, the dragon broke the connection. The Soul Dew was almost completely repaired, and glowed with life. It was slowly repairing itself, and would no longer need to rely on Latios for energy.

Remembering Ash's condition, the Eon removed the teen from his back; he was even paler now, and was shivering in a cold sweat. Latios had to go about this carefully. He started with his Aura, letting his life energy flow through into Ash; the teen's skin regained some of its color, and he stopped shivering. Once the Eon restored his Aura (and _maybe _giving Ash some of his own as well, where's the harm in that?), he moved to the next, and most dangerous part; his soul. If this part went wrong, they would both die from either lack of soul or too much, overloading the body. Still, there was no time, so the dragon then steadily began to pour the teen's soul back into him, stopping before he ran out altogether. He need some of Ash's soul to be able to live, as his own would not be strong enough without outside help. The dragon switched sources, and let some of _his _soul into Ash as well. The Eon was a bit worried as to what the side-effects could be, but he didn't care. For right now, he was mostly concerned with keeping the teen alive. After a few seconds, the dragon cut the connection, and laid down next to Ash to rest.

Ash woke up a few hours later, feeling contradictory. He felt like his body was being ripped apart and like he could try to take over the world and win. His mind was reeling, and yet it was also working faster than ever before. (A.N. Didn't make him smarter though. Ash may be more intelligent, but you gotta have some comic relief from SOMEwhere…) He looked around, trying to figure out his location, before remembering what had happened a few hours before; saving Latios, nearly passing out, going to the core, watching Latios revitalize it, _actually _passing out, and nothing afterwards. Ash looked to his right, and saw Latios sleeping peacefully, likely recovering his energy. He sat up and crawled over to the Eon, a brilliant, if unoriginal, prank in his mind. He formed his Aura into a basic Darkrai mask, giving it the colors of Darkrai to be more realistic. He was a bit surprised at how easy it was; normally the drain was significantly larger. Ash decided to think on it later, before putting the mask on and hovering over Latios's face. He waited a moment, before smacking the dragon's head.

Immediately, Latios awoke, and the first thing he saw was Darkrai's face. Being a part Psychic, Latios did the natural thing, and screamed before flying back and crashing, covering his head with his hands. He panicked for a moment before hearing familiar laughter. _Son of a… _the Eon thought, looking closer at the "Darkrai", mentally raging when he saw it was only Ash. Still, he had to admit, it was pretty good, and the teen's laughter was quite infectious, so it wasn't long before the dragon joined in too, laughing heartily. He floated over, smacking Ash on the back of the head, dispelling the mask.

"So Ash, I see you are awake?" the dragon said calmly, as though the previous two minutes had not just happened. "I can tell you've already regained the use of your Aura. Good. Now that we're both back to normal, how about we get back into the land of the living? Time may flow faster here in the jewel, but at least half an hour has passed outside, so we should get back before Latias gets _too _worried." He said, shaking his head at the end. His sister was so strange, he thought idly. Ash nodded, it was clear he wanted out of the Soul Dew, and Latios couldn't blame him. Neither of them had particularly good memories with it. Latios exerted some of his power, and the world faded, before reforming into the shape of the garden. Ash was lying on his back next to the fountain, and Latios was actually lying _on top _of it. Embarrassed, he quickly hovered over to Ash, helping him get up. Latios looked around curiously, it appeared that not much had changed while he was gone. As he looked around some more, the Eon heard a slight gasp behind him, and turned to see Bianca looking at him in shock, amazement, and… was_ that fear? _That couldn't be good. He saw her eyes roll up into her head as she passed out, and he darted to catch her. Looked like he and Ash were going to have a _lot _of explaining to do when she woke up.

**ThatGallade: So, tell me how this chapter was! I kind of rushed it because I didn't want to wait too long due to the length of the chapter, so please tell me about improvements I can make and things to avoid next chapter. Depending on how much you all point out, I may or may not repost this chapter. Not entirely sure. Also, Latios is back! I noticed not too many people did that, so I decided to do so, mainly because I like his character. I may or may not have overcomplicated the Soul Dew, but that will not be changed, sorry. Also, I've added a poll as to whether or not to bring Bianca as a travelling companion. Go there to vote, telling me in a review will not count. **

**NOW, ONTO THE REVIEWS!**

Flamin'Moya14: I'm glad to see that you think this has potential. I wasn't quite sure where to go with it, so I started in my own way. (I hope.)

DayZApprentice: Not entirely sure if this counts or not because we talk so often, but still, glad to see you like it! I was worried about the flow, so I'm happy it flowed fairly well. (Flowed? Flew? I dunno.)

WhiteEagle: Thanks, that's what I was going for!

jordanobx: I'm happy that I have potential. I'm not that great as a writer, so seeing people like my work makes me happy I chose to write this!

overkiller125: really don't care too much, but try to refrain from reviewing three times about another story. I heard you the first time, no need to keep saying sorry.

DragonNOOB: Why thank you! Yes, I enjoy a good Altoshipping as well, but they are so rare these days… I hope this will become one of the more popular ones. Also, yes, I'm trying to use the ideas of others in my own way, without just stealing ideas. I thank other Altoshipping authors for their brilliance!

Storylover Vodhr- Dux Ducis: Damn, this one is LONG. Yeah, I was worried about the 3rd person POV, so I tried to change the way it was written in this chapter. I hope it turns out better. The bit with disclaimers already showed up at the top of the chapter, but still, thanks again! Also, I was wondering, what exactly do you mean by "gone horribly right"? I find that curious. Still, no flames yet, so all's well so far! I noticed you were talking about making a story too serious, so I hope this chapter helped. I tried to make it somewhat serious while still fairly lighthearted, and I think I did a fairly good job! I have to say thank you for helping me out, that review was appreciated, and I feel that it brought up the quality of this chapter.

**ThatGallade: Well, that's it for the reviews! Also, remember; REVIEW DAMMIT! Reviews are an author's bread and butter (for the most part) and we need them to improve our story and increase the quality and skill of our writing. I prefer to wait until I get a good bit of reviews before working on the next chapter, so keep on talking! Sure I have to write more in these ANs, but I prefer that than to have none at all! I'd bring Ash over, but he's unconscious again, so I'll just leave him be, for now, that is…**

**Thanks all for motivation, especially you DayZ, you're the one that convinced me to publish in the first place! I love seeing that so many people are liking this story, and that even more are reading it, it has exceeded my expectations in all ways!**

**ThatGalladeAcrossTheStreet, out!**


End file.
